


The Start of A New Tale

by KalluraShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kallura child, OC, Plance child, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraShipper/pseuds/KalluraShipper
Summary: The adventures of the new paladins.





	The Start of A New Tale

The Lions choosing

Everything was building up to this moment.

The day when the new paladins are chosen.

Everybody waited anxiously, especially the teens.

Kaelin stood next to her mother and looked around.

"Mom, I'm scared for today."

"Why is it?"

"It seems like you and dad want me in the Black Lion but I don't want to be the leader."

Allura looked at her daughter, "Kaelin, we don't want you to pilot the Black Lion per say. It's just what is to be expected."

Kaelin sighed and stared at everything.

She spotted Mariabella and Laila talking.

Allura noticed her daughter watching them, "Go talk to your friends."

Kaelin smiled and walked towards them.

"Kaelin, can you believe today is the day we potentially become paladins," Laila asked.

Kaelin shook her head, "It is still surprising."

Mariabella stayed silent and looked around.

The event would start soon.

Allura and Keith walked to the podium that was set up.

"Today the Lions will choose their new paladins. People have waited for this and now it is time. Let us ask the kids to please join us up here."

Laila smiled and started walking up, "Come on now or never."

Kaelin and Mariabella followed shortly behind.

"If you get accepted by the Lion as their paladin, you will put in all of your effort to protect everyone."

Everyone nodded and watched.

"Being the leader of Voltron will not be an easy job, you can ask Shiro and Keith. If you get chosen by the Black Lion you have to be willing to do whatever it takes for your team."

Once again nods all around.

"Let us begin with the Blue Lion."

That ceremony for the new paladin of the Blue Lion was quick. 

The Blue Lion chose a male twin named Alex.

Next was the Yellow lion, it chose the other twin named Grayson.

"Before we move on to the arms we must do the Black Lion."

Kaelin was urged to go first.

Stepping into the lion she sat down at the seat.

Nothing.

She was relieved.

She left and shook her head.

Mariabella tried it but the same happened.

Laila stared at the Black Lion and took a deep breath.

She stepped into the lion and sat down.

She took another breath and grabbed the handles.

Laila closed her eyes and felt something change.

When she opened her eyes, everything was lit up.

Laila was surprised and heard Black's voice.

"Hello, new cub."

Laila smiled and got up, "Thank you."

She got out and people rushed over to her.

"Laila! Red chose me!"

"Well, Kaelin looks like you are my second in command."

She smiled and took a deep breath.

"I was seriously worried I was going to get Black."

Laila chuckled, "If you did you would have been great."

Kaelin could feel herself getting angry.

She tried to calm down as best as she could.

She knew Laila was trying to make it better by encouraging her but she didn't want to be and was glad she wasn't the Black Paladin.

"Laila I don't care if I would have been great. I DON'T EVER WANT TO TAKE YOUR PLACE AS LEADER!"

Laila stared at Kaelin and grabbed her arm, "Kaelin, calm down. One day you have to know that you will take my place."

Kaelin glared at Laila, "Why?"

"Because I won't be able to do this forever."

Kaelin looked down and thought about what Laila said.

"I guess you're right."

Another War 2 Years After Lions Choosing

Laila rushed into where Allura and Keith were.

"Queen Allura, King Keith."

"You don't need to address us like that Laila."

Laila sighed, "I'm afraid I must this time as it is news that will be announced."

Allura looked at her confused, "Is something wrong?"

The rest of the paladins came in.

"The Galra empire has started to threaten planets and has started to take control of those planets. Destroying them for Quintessence once again. Queen Allura, this is the start of another war."

Allura and Keith looked at each other.

"Another war but it's been 13 years."

Laila nodded, "We are all ready to fight and with the upgrades, to Voltron, we can win once again no doubt."

Kaelin walked forward, "Mom, this is going to be bigger than before I can feel it and Laila feels it."

Allura nodded and sat down, "You guys are so young to go through a war."

"Mom I'm 18 around the same age when dad and you started."

"I know but you shouldn't have to go through this at 18."

Laila stepped forward, "Queen Allura if I may add, I will gladly lay down my life for this team. I am 21 and ready. You forget you trained us."

Keith sat next to his wife and held her.

Mariabella stood next to Laila, "We should get this out soon."

Laila nodded, "It would be for the best. King Keith as the leader of the Blade will they be working with us."

Keith nodded.

Laila looked at her paladins, "Team are we ready?"

"As ready as we can be."

She nodded and turned back to Keith and Allura.

Matt came into the room with Lance and Pidge.

"What is happening?"

Keith and Allura turned to them, "Ask the paladins."

They turned to them.

"The Galra Empire is starting another war."

The silence was deafening.

The only sound was breathing.

"Another war?"

Allura nodded and Laila looked at her team.

It was obvious they were worried.

"Team, we have a right to be worried but we will win this. Peace will continue soon and we will fight for as long as this war will last."

They nodded and looked at Laila.

Laila took a deep breath, "I believe it's time to address this."

Everyone in the room nodded and left.

Matt stopped Laila, "Liala just know Alana would be so proud of you."

Laila nodded and closed her eyes, "That's what motivates me."

Matt nodded and hugged Laila. 

"We all miss her."

Laila once again nodded and pulled away from the hug, "Right now we have a war to fight, and we have to be prepared."

Laila left the room and entered the hub.

Kaelin approached her, "Laila, we need you."

She nodded and followed.

She watched her fellow paladins all line up beside her.

Allura walked to a podium as the broadcast started.

"Citizens everywhere, there is news of the Galra Empire going back to their tyranny and it has started another war. The paladins of Voltron are here today to explain how your safety is their highest priority."

Everyone walked up to the podium.

Kaelin saw the leaders of multiple planets and felt scared.

Mariabella looked around apprehensively.

Laila stepped forward and looked at everyone.

"We will do everything it takes to ensure everyone's safety even if it includes our lives being lost. We will do whatever we need to in order for us to continue living in peace. You all have to be ready to fight if needed."

The silence fell and people were shocked.

Another war 13 years after the previous war.

They felt bad for the paladins but knew it was what they were trained for.

The broadcast ended and the paladins rushed to the training room.

They had to get better, they had to become stronger.

Things will happen if they don't.

After the First Battle.

It was obvious everyone was tired.

The fight was rough and it seemed like it lasted forever.

People were hurt and such.

That was expected.

When war is happening people will always get hurt.

When the paladins left their lions most of them crashed to the floor.

Laila and Kaelin were forced to drag them to the hub.

Everyone gathered around them and asked them so many things.

Kaelin was getting agitated and Laila noticed.

She grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Kaelin, take a deep break. In and out."

Kaelin did as told and started to feel less agitated.

Mariabella looked at them with jealousy.

She wanted to become closer to Laila but nothing will ever beat Kaelin.

It was always Laila and Kaelin against the world and Mariabella was the one who was left behind.

Mariabella always admired Laila for some reason.

The way she leads and how she was able to calm Kaelin down so easily.

Even before she was the Black Paladin she had a way of leading without knowing it.

Mariabella knew she liked Laila in a way but knew she never stood a chance.

Laila came out as Asexual and Aromantic.

The least Mariabella could do was attempt to become better friends with Laila.

Kaelin looked at Mariabella and walked over to her.

"Hey, why don't you go and talk to Laila?"

Mariabella jumped and looked at her.

"Gah! You scared me, Kaelin." 

Kaelin's eyes widened, "I'm sorry Mariabella, but seriously I know how you want to be closer to Laila."

Mariabella shook her head.

"I can't compete with you though."

Kaelin looked down and then looked at Mariabella again.

"You don't know that."

Mariabella sighed, "You guys are the closest out of everyone here."

"You forget Mariabella, Laila and I have known each other since I was born. You guys didn't meet until later on."

Mariabella nodded, "Thanks, Kaelin."

War End

It was a shortish war.

3 years to be exact.

It was obvious the paladins were all tired. 

Kaelin started to date someone when she turned 18 and now she is 21.

She is still dating this person.

Mariabella was surprised when she learned Kaelin was dating older brother.

She smiled at her brother after learning the surprise he planned for her.

Next thing you knew Kaelin was engaged and planning a wedding.

Laila watched this and cheered for them.

She looked at the lions and smiled.

The twins walked over to her. 

"Laila is everything alright," They said in unison.

"Yeah."

They nodded and left her.

Mariabella went over to Laila.

"Hey, Leader can you believe it's finally over?"

Laila chuckled and shook her head, "Not really Mariabella, not really. Come on we have to tell this good news to Queen Allura and King Keith."

Mariabella nodded, "Let me talk to Alexi first."

Laila nodded and smiled at everyone.

She knew everyone was happy.

Being 24 she has achieved so much.

She saw many kids grow up and helped them to safety.

Laila knew she made her mother proud.

"Laila, welcome back."

She turned around to see the ambassadors to Earth.

"Lance, Hunk, Pidge, it's been awhile."

They nodded and smiled.

"It has. How is my daughter?"

Laila smiled, "Mariabella is fine Lance, she is talking to Alexi."

Lance nodded, "Of course she is with her partner."

Laila nodded and looked around.

"We expected you all back later."

"I'm aware of that but things got wrapped up really quickly. We have to tell Queen Allura and King Keith the news soon."

Everything knew what happened with Laila.

"Are you alright?"

"Laila don't lie."

Laila looked at them, "I fear. I fear that this will always be the same. War will always come and one time, one time we won't win."

They looked at her and saw her genuine fear.

"Laila, what happened?"

"People know by now. Things happened and such." 

Laila sighed and turned around.

"I should inform Queen Allura and King Keith."

Laila quickly left the room.

"Laila!"

Kaelin and Mariabella looked at each other.

They were concerned for Laila.

Ever since an incident, she has been different.

Mariabella quickly greeted her parents and followed Laila.

"Queen Allura, King Keith. I have pleasant news. The war is officially over."

They smiled and walked over to them.

"That is fantastic news. That means the peace has started again."

"I also have another thing to add."

Everyone looked at Laila in curiosity.

"When my mother was alive she told me stories of Kura. Her essentially evil side. I recently learned like my mother I have a side like that too."

"Laila, we always had a feeling that you would have a side like that."

She nodded and looked down, "When I found out about it, it hurt because I'm not in control of that part of me."

They nodded and hugged her.

"It will be alright, we helped your mother take control of that. We will help you too."

"I'm so scared."

"Don't be."

A Few Years Later.

"Kaelin, any information on Laila?"

"Sadly no, her disappearance is odd."

Kaelin sighed and looked around.

"I miss her."

"We need to find a new Black Paladin."

"She wanted me to take her place as the Black Paladin if anything were to happen to her. Maybe Black knows where she is."

Everyone nodded and walked towards Black.

Kaelin sat down in the seat.

"Black please lead us to Laila."

Black turned on.

"Cub, Laila is closer than you know."

A New Legacy.

The story gets told to many people.

Many generations remember the tale of Voltron.

When Voltron had to be destroyed, it was a sad event.

Laila stood in front of thousands and said goodbye.

Every one of the paladins old and new said goodbye.

It was a tearful event and it still hurts some people.

Laila smiled looking at the old photos.

"Aunt Laila! Come on!"

Laila chuckled and put the photo album back.

She left the room and was greeted by Kaelin.

"Looking at old memories?"

Laila nodded, "Yeah, I kinda miss it."

Kaelin smiled and walked with Laila.

Mariabella joined them as they all talked.

Everything fell into place.

Kaelin had her child and Mariabella adopted.

This is the end of a new tale.

The start of another.


End file.
